Just a Jedi? Wrong!
by Vegesa SSJ Jedi Knight
Summary: A young girl named Vegesa will be the first jedi of her race, with a few conditions. What happens when she hasen't lost the spiecies' attitude, and maked friends with a very special bounty hunter and a very important Prince? Find out!
1. Disclaimer

Just A Jedi? Wrong!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z OR Star Wars…Grumble grumble Boba: Evil Sadistic Grin TM Me: What are you planning? Boba: Oh, you will see, my friend, you WILL see… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Me: rriiiiiiiiiight…. Anywho, on with the story! 


	2. A new Jedi?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Wars Or DBZ. Boba does his psychotic evil kid laugh, patent pending And I still don't know what he's planning! Oh ya, // bla, bla, bla // is telepathic communication.  
  
  
  
11 year old Anikin fidgeted with his tunic. This was his first official mission with his master Obi Wan Kennobi, and from what he heard, it was going to be a dousy. They were being sent to the planet Vegeta on a routine mission to pick up a one year old child named Vegesa and take her back for Jedi training, only this mission wasn't just that simple.  
  
Even on the planet of Tatooine, the Say-jins were renown for their unmatched fighting skills, and odd abilities. Also, their extreme distaste towards the Jedi. They would not easily let a normal say-jin child be recruited, let alone a child of a commander of the say-jin army, and one who just happened to have a power level that matched even the Prince's at the time of birth. Anikin sighed. This was not going to be easy.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Captain Bardock opened the door to his apartment. It was 12:34 at night, he had just gotten home from a more challenging mission on Corosant. Negotiation. It has taken an entire week and the negotiations were still not over. *sigh* They were sending two Jedi over to finish the negotiations immediately. It wasn't the negotiations either that really bothered him. Usually he could "negotiate" by blowing up random people and seeing how long it took for them to comply with the say-jin' s wishes. USUALLY negotiating was fun!  
  
Not this time though. Bardock trudged to the room of the reason of the debate. A small, one year old child lay on a tiny bed. Say-jins did not normally raise the young until the ado of two, but there was something special about this girl, and everyone knew it. Everyone, including that bald headed moron and that shriveled up troll of a Jedi master. They said that HIS child, Vegesa, the child who was powerful enough to have earned such an honored name, was force sensitive and to be trained as a Jedi knight! Jedi knight his tail! The kid would loose all her sense of being a Say-jin! Unless… He took one ;last look at the infant and walked back to his room to go to sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Anikin was roused early in what he supposed was morning by a harsh shake from Obi Wan. He rolled over and landed with a thud on the floor. Obi Wan through a tunic and the rest of his clothing over him, the underwear landing perfectly on top of Annie's head (A/N sucker). "Hurry and get dressed, we are meeting the say-jin representatives in ten minuets" Obi-Wan called and stifled a laugh as Anikin proceeded to run around screaming like a chicken with it's head cut of in panic. In truth they had half an hour, but he like d being evil.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Bardock made a mad dash towards the throne room. He only had half an hour left before the negotiations started again, and he needed to talk to the king. With every step he took a wo, wo, oof, wo, could be heard as Vegesa held on to the top of his head (A/N wouldn't it be hilarious to see s guy running through the halls with a baby sitting on top of his head?) He didn't even know how she got up there, let alone how she was holding on. Just as he rounded a corner he ran strait into a man with gravity defying spiky black, hair, carrying a kid with gravity defying spiky black hair, that looked almost identical to Vegesa, who had gravity defying spiky black hair.  
  
"Your highness! Terribly sorry, but I must speak to you immediately about the negotiations!" Bardock exclaimed.  
  
"Riiiiiiight, drop the formalities and talk and walk, I have to take young Vegeta to the nursery."  
  
"Ofcourse, Vegeta. It's about Vegesa and this Jedi business…:  
  
Kid Vegeta looked ad Vegesa //What do they think we are, stupid?// he communicated telepathically.  
  
"She could come back once every year to be educated in Say-jin culture…"  
  
// I know// Vegesa thought back // they talk about me in front of my face like I can't understand them or anything. So, your Prince Vegeta?//  
  
// Yep. Your the Force sensitive kid?//  
  
//Guess so.//  
  
//Hey, if you become a Jedi, tell me what it's like Ok?//  
  
//Sure, shake on it.//  
  
//Done//  
  
"Excellent idea Bardock, come on, the negotiations start in 5 min, and I've got to drop him off."  
  
//See ya Vegeta.//  
  
//Bye.//  
  
Bardock, King Vegeta and Vegesa turned and walked down the hall to the negotiations. 


	3. Five more years...

Disclaimer: I didn't do it, and I don't own it. Boba *ahem!!!!!* Me: What? Boba: Well wasn't that chapter lacking in one very important detail? Like, oh, maybe, me!?!  
  
Me: That's because Your starting in this chapter. Boba: Yes! *Insert, "Evil Psychotic Kid Laugh TM Patent Pending Boba Fett"* HA, HA, HA! Me:….Ok, on with the story!  
  
P. S. bla, bla, bla = thoughts  
  
********************************************************************  
  
*On The Distant Planet Of Kamino*  
  
Stop moving your head. Baby Boba thought as Tawn We carried him down the hall way, accompanied by Lama Su, both of who's heads were moving back and forth, in a very scary manner actually, in a Kamino lullaby. Stop moving your head. Boba thought, a little more angrily this time. Oh wait, who's that guy?  
  
"Jango Fett, may I present to you your unaltered clone." Announced Lama Su. Unfortunately for her, Tawn We was still performing her "rocky- by".  
  
I said stop moving you friggen head! Boba thought, before striking up with one of his fists, knocking poor (A/N BUT FREAKY!) Tawn We unconscious(A/N Aw, isn't that cute?) .  
  
"Well, I like this one very much." Commented Jango as he scooped Boba out of a Limp Tawn We' s grasp. "And it was about time someone did that…" He muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that sir?" Asked Lama Su.  
  
"I.. Said.. You had better get her to the Medical ward." Answered Jango.  
  
And then and there, Boba did his first "Evil Psychotic Kid Laugh Patent Pending -Boba Fett" "HA, HA, HA." And thus severely creeping out his new father.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
*Four Years Later*  
  
"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I get to go back again *YES* This is going to be sooo cool hu master Adi? Hu? Hu? Hu?"  
  
"Vegesa, have you been eating pure sugar again?"  
  
"…No?"  
  
"You know that it is forbidden to lie to you master." Adi Gallia prompted.  
  
"…uh, that's not the point, um, ya, gunna go talk to Mr. Obi K? K. Be back in one minuit! Bye!"  
  
One minuit Later…  
  
"Hey Master, Mistress, Adi person, Do we getta go now? Do we getta go now? Do we getta go now? Do we getta go now? Do we getta go now? Do we getta go now? Do we getta go now? Do we getta go now? Do we getta go now? Do we getta go now? Do we getta go now? Do we getta go now? Do we getta go now? Do we getta go now? Do we getta go now? Do we getta go now? Do we getta go now? Do we getta go now? Do we getta go now? Do we getta go now? *PLUNK*  
  
I guess the sugar finally wore off The council member thought, as she picked up the child's limp figure and carried it out to the ship.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"Vegeta, If you don't calm down, I'm not going to let you be part of the welcoming comity." Vegeta's father scolded.  
  
"I'm calm, I'm calm, ofcourse I'm calm, DON'T I LOOK CALM TO YOU!?!"  
  
"Prince Vegeta, you should try to look professional in front of the guests." Bardock offered.  
  
Vegeta only scowled. That was easy for him to say. HE hadn't TIED with her for every single year she came back, HE wasn't the one who was at his first politically associated event, HE wasn't the five year old in the ITCHY SPANDEX SUIT!  
  
Just then the star cruiser arrived. Out jumped Vegesa, Adi Gallia following close behind. Unbeknownst to them, two people jumped off a ship nearby called The Slave 1 . "So, dad, who are we getting this time?" Five year old Boba Fett asked.  
  
"I, am going to kidnap Gogeoria, the daughter of this, Dedoria, alien. YOU are staying at the Planet Vegeta tourist and guest accommodations, room 201 ." Jango corrected.  
  
"Oh…" Boba groaned, but followed his father.  
  
"And you will be staying at the Planet Vegeta tourist and guest accommodations. King Vegeta finished. "room 202."  
  
  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Me: There Boba, how was that? Boba: So, I'm in the room next to Vegesa and Adi Gallia? Me: Yep. Boba: Right…. Ok, Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go blackmail the president. ARG! I still don't know what he's planning! Do any of you know? *_*;; 


	4. Meet Boba Fett!

Disclaimer: Really, If I owned Star Wars or Dragon Ball Z, I would have probably made this the plot line. Boba: Oh really? *looks thought full* Can I have armor yet? Me: No, not yet. Boba: Are you still going to make dad die in this one? Me: No plot spoilers. Boba: Because if you do, I'll cut off your legs, set your house on fire, watch you drag the bloody stomps out, jump on you a few times, take out your guts, feed them to some homeless people, rip your heart out, and laugh at you as you watch it stop beating. Me:. YOU STOLE MY LINE! Boba: Ya, but I added the jumping on you bit. Me: Oh ya, Mine is "rub your face in fecal matter". Never mind. Oh, and, When Vegesa, Vegeta or Boba are talking, I'll use a five year old' s vocabulary (albeit very smart five year olds)  
  
********************************************************************** The Planet Vegeta accommodations, room 202:  
  
"So, Vegeta, you want to spar?" Asked Vegesa.  
  
"Fine, but this time, your going down."  
  
"Mhm, sure."  
  
*grumble, grumble*  
  
"Hey Vegesa, what's that noise?"  
  
*grumble, grumble*  
  
"I don't know, it's coming from the hallway." (A/N Guess who?)  
  
"Let's check it out."  
  
"Ya."  
  
The two kids ran to the door, and burst it open. Much to their dismay, they found a five year old human boy. And a very miffed five year old at that.  
  
"I never get to help. It's always, 'Boba, your staying in this hotel, Boba, your staying in that motel, Boba, your staying in the toilet! Ok, I made the last one up, but still!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Boba turned away from his ranting when he heard the two say-jin kids come into the hallway he was pacing.  
  
"I'm Boba Fett, bounty hunter in training." As he said this, he brought himself up to his maximum height, including standing on his toes, which actually wasn't really very tall, but seeing as no one else there was, no one noticed. "Who are you?"  
  
"Prince Vegeta of the say-jins."  
  
"Vegesa, Jedi padawan learner. What were you talking about?"  
  
Boba slumped against the wall. "Dad." He sighed . "He never let's me help him with his hunts. It's stupid. I'm his clone! I wanna help!"  
  
"I know the feeling." Vegesa stated, crossing her arms. "My master won't let me go on any missions, she thinks their to dangerous! All of the normal say-jins my age go on missions, and their not even trained in the Jedi arts!"  
  
"Ya, all of them except one." Vegeta seethed. "I am the strongest say-jin my age trained in say-jin customs, and I'm not even allowed to go on purging missions! PURGING MISSIONS! All because "We can not afford to loose you" or some junk like that."  
  
Boba stood there for a moment. He couldn't believe it! Two other people who felt the same way he did! Mabey that meant that they would help him with his plan.  
  
"Hey, could you guys help me then?" He asked. I'm going to get dad to let me help him on hunts! See theirs this girl he has to kidnap. She's the daughter of this Didoria guy. If you ask me, he looks more like a hut that a bodyguard, but, I could be wrong, however unlikely that is. (A/N You'll see the plan later)"  
  
"I'm in." Declared Vegeta as soon as Boba finished his plan. "I hate that girl, and her father! Their always calling us say-jins 'monkeys'. I could take her any day!"  
  
"Well, it's against the Jedi code." Vegesa started, looking around at the faces of the trio. "But I hate her fat pink ugly guts! I'm in!"  
  
"Yes!" Boba exclaimed, pumping his fist. "I'll meet you guys outside our rooms at twelve o'clock tonight! I already have all the stuff, dad keeps it lying around. (A/N I can just see mini flame throwers and knee rockets lying around on the floor with a five year old.) See you then!"  
  
"Wait!" Vegesa yelled suddenly. "We need something to recognize each other by, since it might be to dark for humans to see very well!"  
  
"Um, how about code names?" Vegeta suggested. "I'll be Saya-royal!"  
  
"I'll be. Jedi-gal!" Vegesa hooted enthusiastically. "And I'll be Invincible-Hunter!" Bob cheered. "All right, midnight it is!" 


	5. Destination: Fireza's ship!

Disclaimer: No, sorry to disappoint all seven people who seem to have read this, I still don't own Star Wars. Boba: WOOHOO! I RULE! Me: Don't mind him, I just lent him my Boba Fett comic books. Boba: WOW! Check his one I did here, Twin Engines of Destruction! I- Me: Yes, I know what you did, I can quote from that book, and yes, you did actually manage to kick major butt. Boba: I kick but times 10000! Yes!  
  
Me: OK, lets hope he can get back from his ego trip by the time this chapter is over. By the way, every single Fett fan should have a copy of Twin Engines of Destruction. He did kick that much butt.  
  
****************************** ******************* ****************  
  
Vegesa peaked one eye open. Across the room on a separate cot, her master, Adi Gallia, had fallen into a deep sleep. But looks can be deceiving. Vegesa reminded herself. Her master may appear to be soundly asleep, and yet have a protective force-veil over Vegesa, sensing her every move. They just don't trust me because I'm Say-jin. It was obvious that everyone at the temple was bias towards her because of her lineage. One wrong move tonight, and she may give them a reason to be wary of her, something, even as a five year old, she knew must be avoided.  
  
She prodded around with her senses. As she had guessed, there was a strong force-wave clocking her bed. Carefully, she drained most of her force energy out of her body, allowing her to go undetected by her master's not- so-blind eyes.  
  
Slipping out of the doorway, she ran smack-dab into Vegeta coming down the hall. The door closed with a *click* and they waited outside the Fett's door for the final member of the unlikely group  
  
"You wouldn't believe the security at the palace," Vegeta hissed, checking the hallways again, just to be sure. "I mixed an entire bucket of sleeping powder into their water rations, and I still had to knock out two of them on the way here!"  
  
Just as he finished, the door to room 201 creaked open, revealing a pile of deadly arsenal with legs, that kicked the door behind it shut, dropping the weapons and devices to reveal a smiling five year old human boy.  
  
"I think dad has a hearing problem." He admitted, handing out the supplies, fitting himself with weaponry to make it look like an entirely alien attack. "I stubbed my toe and yelled really loudly and he still only rolled over."  
  
Vegeta snorted and fiddled with the Chi collar, finding the activation switch and readying it. Vegesa slipped the coil of rope around her neck and under one arm, getting ready to take off. As an after thought, Vegeta looked back at Boba. "You can fly, right?"  
  
"Uh. Not really."  
  
The two say-jins grabbed him under his arms and took off towards their destination: Frieza's ship. 


	6. A blender accident? OK sure

SSJ V: Wow, we're FINALLY updating this. Actually, I probably wouldn't have gotten around to it anyway, if it weren't for the suggestion by lady rouge ^_^.  
  
Boba: *cough* and I'm sure that it had nothing to do with your plot to destroy Mr. R?  
  
SSJ V: . . . We do not own Star Wars. STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT! You would too!  
  
The trio of children carefully touched down just outside Frieza's ship. "So what do we do again?" Vegesa asked, just to make sure that she had heard the 'super full proof best plan in the Universe' correctly.  
  
Boba rolled his eyes. "Simple. We blow up the wall, sneak in, blast down the door, stick the Chi collar on her so that she can't use any special abilities, blow up another wall, and sneak out."  
  
Vegeta nodded, then paused. "Why do we need to sneak when we just blew up a wall?"  
  
"Duh, because you're supposed to!" Boba smacked his forehead.  
  
". . . OK."  
  
"Ok." Boba announced. "On the count of ten, fire. One, two . . . five, um, TEN!"  
  
*KABOOM*  
  
"Ok, now sneak, really, really fast!" Boba whispered.  
  
The three tiptoed around a snoring Zarbon, who we will now assume is deaf if that didn't wake him up.  
  
"Guys?" Vegesa asked, wandering up to the green alien's bedside. "This guy, well, he is a guy, right?"  
  
"Um. . ." Vegeta answered. "Actually, I'm not sure about a lot of the people here."  
  
Boba shot the say-jin pair a disgusted look. "Ew you guys. Just ew."  
  
The sound of footsteps echoed through the hall.  
  
"Hide!" Vegeta instructed, grabbing the two and yanking them under the bed.  
  
The two guards stopped at the door and looked around.  
  
Guard One: Dang, I knew he snored, but-  
  
Guard Two: Ha, Jace owes me ten bucks. I told him Zarbon had the most powerful snore on the ship. It's like a vacuum, man!  
  
With that, the two plodded off, ready to inspect the next part of the ship.  
  
". . . Holly Kai, those two are thicker than the old milk in Obi Wan's fridge." Vegesa snorted, pulling herself up.  
  
"I don't want to know how you know that." Vegeta remarked, walking out the door towards their objective (code name 'jelly bean'). Striding up to the door, he stopped and pressed his ear against it. Almost immediately, his face turned sour.  
  
"Problem." He muttered. "There's two of 'em. Zarbon's daughter too."  
  
Vegesa and Boba peaked in through the crack. Yup, Zarbon's daughter was in there. Vegesa stifled a yawn. "Man, how do fourteen year olds stay up so late?"  
  
"Why would you even want to stay up this late, unless you were plotting something incredibly evil?" Vegeta asked. The trio looked at each other. "Uh-oh." The five year olds flattened themselves to the door.  
  
"So then, like, I found out-" Began Dedoria's daughter, in a freaky sounding British accent. Very freaky. "That Derrick doesn't really like me!"  
  
"Oh my dear Kammi." Vegesa began.  
  
"Yup." Agreed Boba.  
  
"She thought someone liked her?" Vegeta snorted, peaking through the crack. "Has she ever been near a reflective surface?"  
  
"Yo, Vegeta, how high are their power levels? (Translation for those who do not speak Dragon Ball Z: poke the device over your eye {a scouter} and see how strong they are.)" Vegesa hissed, checking up and down the hallways.  
  
"HA!" He laughed. "Not even strong enough to put up a fight! Aliens are so weird . . . they don't even have tails!"  
  
"Right. Tails. Normal." Boba whistled and turned to face them full front.  
  
"Dude, we know you don't have a tail." Vegesa laughed. "So what happened to it? (Humans look kinda the same as say-jins except that they don't have tails and say-jin hair sticks up. And face it, with Boba's hair, he could pass for one any day. *Gets smacked with giant rolled up newspaper by random Fett fan.* Ow. . .)  
  
"Uh . . . a- blender accident."  
  
"0.o OOOOKKK, back to business." Exclaimed Vegeta, readying the collar.  
  
  
  
Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah a! End O Chapter!  
  
Lots O Laughs,  
  
B& SSJ V 


	7. Reuninted! This might not be a good thi...

SSJ V: Ah, whatever, I want to start writing. We don't own Star Wars, Dragon Ball Z, or much else for that matter, so let's get on with the story, shall we? By the way, the last chapter sucked, incase you hadn't noticed. I can't wait until they actually get to where it starts in the show, Dragon Ball Z, that will be much better, but for now bear with me. Oh, and now we get to meet Raditz ^__^!!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"AHHHH!" The three kids ran into the fourteen year old pinkish . . . jelly . . . thing's room.  
  
"Aw!" The two girls simultaneously yelped, scooping the trio up. "Look, their so cute!"  
  
"N-n-n- NAAAAAA!" Boba yelled as he was squeezed (ironically) by the person he was trying to kidnap a second ago.  
  
"AWWWWW, look at the little fur balls!"  
  
"I'm traumatized." Vegeta whispered as he and Vegesa struggled to escape the clutches of Zarbon's scaly little offspring.  
  
"I think I am too, but I don't know what that means." Vegesa told him.  
  
"It means its time to blast someone in the face." Vegeta said angrily. "On the count of NOW!"  
  
*Zap*  
  
The blast knocked the girl out and Vegesa and Vegeta spun round to help their friend.  
  
"Help!" Boba called, before he got an idea. "I eat hair." He told the blob. Come on, please buy that before I actually have to start.  
  
Gogeoria silently put Boba down and took one step backwards. All right, this is why I shouldn't pick up strange, insane looking kids with weird hair (author gets whacked again by newspaper).  
  
Vegeta jumped up and jammed the Chi collar onto her neck, while Boba tripped her and Vegesa tied her up.  
  
******The next day*******  
  
"Hey dad, guess what?" Boba asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I captured Gogeoria while you were asleep."  
  
". . . WHAT?"  
  
***************At Bardock's house********************  
  
"Hi Raditz!" "Shut up." "Hi Raditz!" "Shut up." "Hi Raditz!" "Shut up." "Hi Raditz!" "Shut up." "Hi Raditz!" "Shut up." "Hi Raditz!" "Shut up." "Hi Raditz!" "Shut up." "Hi Raditz!" "Shut up." "Hi Raditz!" "Shut up." "Hi Raditz!" "Shut up." "Hi Raditz!" "Shut up." "Hi Raditz!"  
  
"Are you sure she doesn't know he is her brother?" Adi asked skeptically.  
  
"I'm sure, but she's definitely one of us." Bardock sighed.  
  
"What is your sir name again?" Adi Gallia inquired. As she could recall, it just didn't seem RIGHT for Vegesa to be known as-  
  
"Son, she is Son Vegesa."  
  
"Oh." Adi said, covering a snigger. When it was time to let her know about her origins, she was sure that the temple students would be more than happy to point this out to the young say-jin- and if all went well and neither of them died in horrible grotesque or otherwise gruesome deaths, she would never let the kid forget it.  
  
Twelve year old Raditz was less than five 'Hi Radiz' away from brutally murdering something, and seeing as his little sister (although she didn't know she was, he reflected, even related to him, but may eventually figure it out for all he knew) was the closest, she was the most likely target.  
  
"Hi Rad-"  
  
"DEEEAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Ha, I knew I could make you snap." She smiled sneakily.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, kid."  
  
"Uh . . . hey, is that Master Adi Calling?"  
  
"And she'll be fine staying the night?" Adi Gallia had just gotten an urgent call back to the Jedi council; it seemed there was a crisis on the planet of Earth. What kind of a name is that for a planet, anyway? At any rate, the council would send her on the mission, as long as she could find somewhere for Vegesa to stay- and the young say-jin could not be taken lightly, in the past, she had been known to incinerate things without actually meaning to do so.  
  
"Ya, I'm pretty sure I know how to do this." He said, rolling his eyes. As he spoke, a tiny blur of hair and armor, followed by a bigger blur of MUCH more hair, and a considerable amount of armor, ran past.  
  
"I'M GUNNA KILL YOU, RUNT!"  
  
"DWAAAAAAA!"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Normal say-jin behavior for their age." Bardock informed her after a moment, adding the 'I think' quietly under his breath.  
  
"Riiiiiight, so. . . I'll just go now- remember, she's not allowed to find out who you two are in relation to her."  
  
"I got that the first twenty or so times it was mentioned." Bardock grumbled, watching the space ship take off. If there was one thing that annoyed him about humans it was their tendency to think that he cared what they were saying, although they were moderately normal looking even with the absence of a tail.  
  
*KABOOM*  
  
"Whoa, that was cool." Raditz remarked.  
  
"Ya . . . lets do that again." Vegesa exclaimed.  
  
"OK."  
  
"WAIT, what are you doing?" Bardock asked, peering around the corner.  
  
"Um. . ." Raditz began, hiding the Roman Candles, M 50s, M 80s, Lady Fingers and various other brands of fire crackers behind his back.  
  
Vegesa, though, used to being forced to tell the truth, answered slightly differently. "Shooting off fire crackers with my brother."  
  
"I SWEAR TO KAMI I DIDN'T SPILL IT!" Raditz shouted, dropping the explosives and raising his hands.  
  
"Who told you that he was your brother?" Bardock asked.  
  
// Kid, LIE.\\ Raditz mentally shouted at her.  
  
// I can't, it's against Jedi code! \\  
  
//Look squirt, forget that for one second, if you tell him it was me I'm not going to come out of the following lecture in ONE PIECE.\\  
  
//OK, but I'm not good at lies! \\  
  
//Try! \\  
  
"The giant magic lizard with horns and . . . purple spots?"  
  
"Frieza?" Bardock asked, taken aback, "Or are you just covering because Raditz told you to?"  
  
//There really is a giant magic lizard with horns and purple spots? \\  
  
//As weird as it sounds . . . \\  
  
"Dad, I have FIVE YEARS of practical jokes to catch up on in ONE WEEK, I couldn't just leave her totally unprepared!" Raditz explained.  
  
Bardock stared at him for a moment. "Do I look like an idiot?"  
  
"Will lying get me out of punishment?"  
  
"Room, both of you."  
  
"I don't have a room." Vegesa reminded him.  
  
"Go to your brother's room." He amended.  
  
"Dad, you do realize that if you send us both in there, one of us is NOT coming out, don't you?" Raditz informed him.  
  
"Then it had better be you, because if-"  
  
"ALL RIGHT, I'm already in a bad position, I don't need death threats to encourage the mood." Raditz growled.  
  
****Minutes later, inside the room**********  
  
"Raditz, why is the sky green?" (It is here.)  
  
"Because of the reflection of minerals on the atmosphere."  
  
"Why is there atmosphere?"  
  
"Because we need to breathe."  
  
"Why do we need to breathe?"  
  
"Because otherwise we would die."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because. . . Because I said so."  
  
"Why?"  
  
******One Hour later******  
  
Bardock opened the door to the room to see Vegesa, with her mouth duct taped shut and one hand stuck to her face for similar reasons ripping a piece out of her brother's long hair.  
  
****Jedi temple****  
  
"What is it master?" Asked Anakin Skywalker, rushing up to Obi Wan.  
  
"I felt a disturbance in the force," his master answered, "like someone just did something REALLY stupid and is about to pay for it. I wonder if Mace found our surprise yet."  
  
***** Planet Vegeta*****  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Raditz yelled, catching his sister by the neck and proceeding to emulate Homer Simpson by preparing to strangle the living snot out of her.  
  
"This is going to be a long week." Bardock sighed, and went to separate the siblings.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
SSJ V: Well, better then the last one eh? Ah, anyway, gotta run! See ya!  
  
PS Read these:  
  
DBZ vs The Greatest Evil Ever How Radditz took over the World Random Blurbs Of Insanity  
  
Lots O' Laughs,  
  
B& SSJ V 


End file.
